herofandomcom-20200223-history
RoivasSevil
RoivasSevil is a recurring protagonist in the CaughtNotSleeping ARG. Introduction RoivasSevil is the enigmatic channel that has been around since before the CaughtNotSleeping was started. Using code to speak and never appearing as more than a silhouette, her motivations are shrouded in mystery. RoivasSevil tends to motivate Caught with riddles that lead him to important locations where clues can be found. She also communicates much more personally with specific fans, known as "Butterflies" who have pledged their support, whom she refers to as her 'family'. RoivasSevil has made it clear that she once had another family, though not one like the one she has now with the Butterflies. She has also stated that this family at one point betrayed her and left her in the state she is now; though she does not seem to remember anything beyond the "Dark Place" where she is currently. Caught was once a part of this old family, though his role in her betrayal is unclear, she has stated that she cares for him and wishes to help. It's not known if Caught comes from the Dark Place, or RoivasSevil comes from the world Caught is in now. Though, RoivasSevil has stated a desire to "go back", and has indicated that Caught will help her do so. Conversely, she seems to have little interest in Natalie. Behavior and Appearance RoivasSevil is is much more distant than 1AmTheHelp3r, in a physical sense, preferring to communicate through videos, riddles or code. Very often they use a backwards motif in their riddles, code, and/or videos. This may have to do with RoivasSevil's insistence that they want to "go back", though the importance of that phrase is unclear. Rather then test Caught, or his viewers, in the way of 1AmTheHelp3r, RoivasSevil tends to guide him to locations. Also unlike 1AmTheHelp3r, RoivasSevil seems more likely to make alliances with viewers, and other characters, though 1AmTheHelp3r has shown a clear disdain towards her, she has expressed no specific ill will towards him. Though in some cases this leads up unfortunate associations as well, such as with The Showtime Killer, and the Mirrors. The Mirrors has most recently called out RoivasSevil, first interfering with communication between her and the Butterflies, he has since made threats against her life. He refers to her as "Dawn Flower" in a variety of non-Latin languages. Though the meaning behind this is unclear it has been shown to help reach RoivasSevil when she is otherwise unreachable, though she has expressed distaste for this title. Contrary to 1AmTheHelp3r, RoivasSevil has emerged in a more interactive sense, culling a group of viewers known as the Butterflies. The Butterflies were those who responded to Roivas's request for "More Faces", and has apparently bonded with them, referring to them as a family. RoivasSevil's intention for the Butterflies remains unclear beyond creating a loyal following, though she has stated that she gains power from the Butterflies, and is capable of answering more complex questions as the number of visible supporters increases. On May 12, 2012, RoivasSevil entered the Butterfly Chat room, where they frequently interact with the Butterflies, and claimed to be on the verge of appearing to them, but had become lost in the "Dark Place" that RoivasSevil has referred to as the place that they inhabit. A combined effort on the part of the Butterflies, called RoivasSevil through the Dark Place and allowed "her" to post422 26922 1922922 21129 2126 in which "she" appears as a digitized silhouette, taking what seems to be a female form. Most recently RoivasSevil has had several flash-overs to an alternate personality named "Lilly" who speaks in English and seems to have no knowledge of the events of CaughtNotSleeping. Lilly is a young girl, apparently in a band. She does not know RoivasSevil and RoivasSevil knows nothing of Lilly. It's unclear if Lilly is a part of RoivasSevil or a different person altogether. Category:Bigger Good Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Leaders Category:Humanoid Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Mysterious Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Good Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Female Category:Dissociative Category:Bond Protector Category:Internet Heroes